1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a process for preparing compositions of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5, and R.sup.6 are as defined below.
2. Related Art
Compositions of the formula (I) have been made by reacting a monohydric alcohol with a furanone of the formula ##STR4## under acidic conditions and an elevated temperature. The yield of the composition (I) is low, due to hydrolysis and the formation of by-products. Processes for preparing these compositions are disclosed in Chemische Berichte 90:2137-2149 (1957) and Angewandte Chemie No. 23, pages 709-752 (Dec. 7, 1959). The processes disclosed in the references provide low yields of the desired furans unless a large excess of the alcohol is utilized. The present invention provides a process by which furans of the formula (I) can be prepared in high yields without use of a large excess of alcohol.